Chaos Chronicles
by The Justice and Death
Summary: One person can change all history of a world?
1. Chapter 1

Fire emblem 4 "Chronicles of Chaos "

In a fortress floating in the heavens ...  
More precisely in a room where time and space are distorted ...

Celice: Ark! Stop!

Ark: why!?

Celice: destruction is never the answer!

Ark enraged how you know! Living beings only cheat! Loptry tried to make me a doll! , He did not know who released the utter destruction of this world!

Celica: Ark, even suffering, people do not want to stop living!

Ark angriest: why! ? Only there is suffering in this miserable world! And my life is the most perfect example!

You ... dear readers must be wondering ... What is happening? There is ... as well start from the beginning ...

Prologue

In the land of Jugdral ... in , well, one year , 767 , was a major battle in the realm of Grandbell which became known as the Battle of Barhara , all the bravest of the land lords died ( idiots ) , the god of darkness ( Loptry , or as you prefer, Lopto ) deceived everyone to force two siblings ( brother and sister ) to have sex , and thus generate his resurrection ( Julius called a retard ... he was the one who caused half the problems he and the Crusaders have , and believe me, the god of evil will suffer !)

To him everything seems perfect, he did not expect , ( well. .. he could not know that person or his understanding , stupid man could try and almost destroying the world in which it can exist ... )

Anyway , this sad and depressing ( and sometimes funny ) story is about the life of a very special boy named Ark and his tragic life in the land of Jugdral , and as you should know by now he is an OC ( his appearance reminds Nadeshiko Fujisaki and I do not remember the name of his drawing , but the only difference is that the Ark of hair are white but he looks like a woman , if you have seen the appearance of Fujisaki should know ) Kaien and Kara are also Ocs .

Please do not think of hope just because Celice appears in this story why these are his words in a specific chapter of this story

" This world is flawed, and everything in it is so, and even being a crusader, my only salvation is made of swords. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 ( when someone thinks a paragraph away and will be in brackets )

Warning *** Author : Sephinroth will not be an active character in this story and Ark will not be a Gary Stu , indeed ... It will be a poor man , and when you see this symbol " * " plus a number see the notes at the end of the chapter and Kaien, he is similar to Kaien Cross and Kara have white hair like Ark and his and her eyes are hazel , it resembles the Ruka Souen but smaller ***

Sephinroth could not understand how he can be beaten that way by Cloud , after all he was not the world's most powerful SOLDIER ? The destined to recreate the world and become a god? So why did he lose?

While rambled deeply about it, in the gaps of time and space, life and death something caught her attention ... a strange world where dragons are worshiped as gods ...

(Stupid humans and dragons, they doesn't know the true power of a god, I will try to go up there?)

(Looks like this guy Loputo require the sacrifice of children as a form of worship ... that stupid creature, that gain is that?)

...

(Ark? What?...interesting, can he inherit my will and power to destroy this world after I use it?... The magic of that people take power directly from nature ... um ... hehehehehehehahahahahaha! I Won Cloud!) .

Ark does not belong to Jugdral, it is a world called Altair where magic is combined with technology and machinery ( " * " 1 ), it being graduated , but making university of Magic and Environmental Engineering , lived with his parents and his sister in the archipelago of islands Roncheli , a beautiful place with sub temperate climate and a excellent place if you wanted to find a fun place to spend the holidays (either school or work) ... well before the war started ...

In Altair , in 1590 ( believe it ... there is more technologically advanced than here, in our dear planet Earth ) the Union of the United Colonies Enckelians ( " * " 2 ) or UNCE declared war on their home planet , Altair because the exploration of minerals in their asteroid belt ... both worlds were destroyed by war and now along with her sister and uncle( his parents were killed ), are going to a safe place .

His uncle was a slider ( " * " 3 ) and planned to take them safely to a place in the world where the war had not come , but his powers slider would prove effective , too much and I'm being sarcastic.

They were traveling on a destroyed road, Ark with a face of anger ...

- Kaien ...

- Kaien .

- Kaien!  
- Ark! What is?  
- Let me enlist!  
- No! ... No! ... And no! Wants to die?!  
- Let me have my revenge!  
- I promised your father would not let you do that! Do not insist!  
- But!

The sister of the Ark, Kara enters the middle of the fight with a sad face ...

- No! Please stop it! I do not want more fights!  
- But, sis I have to fight if I want to protect you from them ...  
- Are you protecting me being here bro! I do not want you to die, just like Mom and Dad ...

- You see Ark, Now Kara is sad and it's your fault!  
- Why you ...  
- Stop it!

The two stop fighting, Ark departs a bit of them with a face worse than an enraged pit bull and Kaien face with a few friends. Sometime later, the two being quieter , they came to a city not devastated the country of Hiliko " * " ( a country in the continent of Zelan , which is very close to the Islands Roncheli and I will make a map and post to avoid confusion ) called Black Gold.

- So this city was not devastated by Unce bombing yet?  
- Exactly! My headstrong nephew!

Ark whispers

- ... Idiot ...  
- Huh?  
- Nothing, beloved uncle!  
- ...Right!

Kara sees these things and just laughs silently, and with a smile asks his uncle

- Hey Uncle!  
- Yes Kara?  
- Talk about the place you told us?  
- Speech of Jugdral?  
- Yes!  
- Well ... There is a very beautiful land of castles, crusaders, kings, emperors and gods.  
- And the people there should not be anything clever!  
- Why you say that Ark?  
- Why do you say that they live in an eternal middle age! To me this is very strange; the middle age in our world did not last 100 years!  
- Well... What do you expect from a land that has been enslaved by an evil god?  
- Ahhh ... Beloved uncle ... GODS DOESN'T EXIST! And from what you told me, these being called Loputo and another called Narga seems to be flying lizards !  
- You could have a little respect at least Ark!? May they not be, but the people there have a lot of consideration to them and fear them as such .  
- Well... Only by that Nargula and the terrorists.  
- How?! Terrorists?! Crusaders saved the people of Loputo and his worshipers and Narluga ! ? What is this shit Ark!? And the Crusaders are not terrorists in any way!  
- You spoke to me "the brave and valiant crusaders initiated a holy war against Loputo" I think you were wrong and they were just a bunch of fanatics killing another bunch of fanatics.  
- You have not been there in Jugdral to see the descendants of the crusaders; they are brave, always think of others and respect their uncles.  
- Right! Right! And we're reached Black Gold.  
- Thank God!

Kaien whispers

- Thank Narga and please my nephew is rude and stupid sometimes, but when you know him you start liking him.  
- Okay I will let this go for this time because I'm very tired doesn't my little sister ?

Kara laughing about their silly fight

- Yes and my legs are killing me!

End of First Chapter  
I'll be trying to correct my grammar with time.

Notes  
" * " 1 ( Anima , light and darkness the same magic of Jugdral, but they use 5 more elements, Ice, Earth, Mind , Spirit and Cosmos , there is no use of tomes in Altair , they use devices , firearms are used even though there may energize melee weapons with magic , but with firearms, you have seen doesn't? )

" * " 2 (With spaceships they had colonized a planet of their solar system called Encke was and they do not use mechas , then stop thinking about hordes of Gundams and Knightmare razing Loputo mages or dragons )

" * " 3 ( this being can be ... rarely travel to another world, but VERY RARELY ) 


End file.
